Attack of the 20 Meter Aelita
by legio aurum corona
Summary: A new test by Jeremy leaves both Aelita and Yumi 20 Meters tall. Jeremy has to find a solution without the scanners. Girls soon gets jealous a new fad is created a big one. Introducing Franklin Grace maybe an ally or an enemy who knows. Xana may be the least of the problems there might be a giant tantrum on the way.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The day is April 6th 2013 Jeremy is up working on his computer and then finally on his screen a green plus sign pops up.

"Fantastic!" Jeremy yells then he immediately realizes that it is 3:00 in the morning. He quickly puts his glasses on the computer desk and he goes to bed covering him.

"I can't wait to show everyone," he thinks to himself. That moment though a bus pulls up in the front of Kadic a student about 16 years old gets off of the bus. He thanks the driver turns toward the school and thinks to himself.

"Well, here is my future." The young man says to no one at all.

The Next Morning, English Class 8:00. The teacher calls up the new student. The teacher who today is Mrs. Hertz tells the class in English "_Here is Mr. Frank Grace and I expect you all to make him feel welcome." _Frank waves shyly to the class. As Frank see's the class struggle to try and translate what Mrs. Hertz said so Frank said in perfect French " Don't worry I speak French."

Mrs. Hertz: "_So where are you from Mr. Grace?"_

Frank: "_Houston, Texas the Confederate states of America I am the only survivor from the epidemic a few months back*."_

The students gasp when they realize that this kid was both from such an exotic location compared to the suburbs of Paris and that he was the only survivor of the strange epidemic which gripped the world a few months ago.

Jeremy looks down at his hands knowing exactly what killed this new boys entire city, Xana with a chemical bomb. Unfortunately the return to the past does nothing to bring the dead back only erases the memories o fthe living.

"_Well young man why did you move here to Kadic Academy?" _asked Mrs. Hertz

"_My uncle the Governor of Texas made the arrangements for me to come here because I was supposed to be here starting next year but as you can see I made it here a little early." _Frank Answered

Mrs. Hertz then asked _"So what is your study of interest?"_

_"Biomedical sciences, Quantum physics, and engineering ma'am" _Frank answered.

"_Well what did you do in your free time over in the Confederacy?" _

_"Mostly I trained with the Military." _Frank answered with a little bit of an evil smile.

After class though Spring break begins most students left the academy but Jeremy took this opportunity to bring his friends to the factory. Well only Yumi and Aelita Odd and Ulrich had a Pencak Silat match right after class. Than after that they both where supposed to head home Jeremie's parents knew he would be happier at Kadic and Yumi's parents took Hiroki to Japan to visit their grandparents. Aelita, well she only has Kadic and Jeremy.

"Guys you are going to love what I've made for you." Jeremy said.

Yumi and Aelita enter the massive scanners.

"Scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita, injection Yumi, Injection Aelita" Jeremy announces.

The scanning process begins and is over in an instant. When the door opens Aelita looks around, and notices something is seems a little different. She gets dizzy and falls onto the floor. Yumi exits her scanner and rushes to Aelita's side not noticing that Aelita is now a little taller.

After Jeremy transfers the programs to both Aelita and Yumi he goes down stairs and finds Yumi half carrying Aelita to the elevator.

Jeremy: "What's wrong?"

Yumi: "Aelita is a little dizzy so I'm going to take her to her room so she can rest."

Yumi presses the button for the elevator and she brings herself in with Aelita when Jeremy notices something wrong. Normally Yumi is a lot taller than Aelita so she has to bend down to lift Aelita, yet it almost looked like Aelita had to lean down for Yumi to lift her. Suddenly he heard something loud happening up above Jeremy ran to the elevator and took it up.

"I hope Xana isn't attacking because Ulrich and Odd are in combat practice so it would take them forever to get here." Jeremy thought.

When he got upstairs he didn't see anything at first but when he turned to his right he say lying on the ground Aelita. Only with a **big** difference she was unconscious and was at least 20 meters tall (67 feet 7 inches). And on the other side of the factory was Yumi: 5 Meters tall, unconscious, and growing right as Jeremy watched.

Still in their clothes thank god it was growing with them. Jeremy didn't want this situation to get any weirder

"Yeah I'm going to need backup." Jeremy said.

While Ulrich and Odd where fighting each other Ulrich's cellphone kept vibrating in his bag unknown and unaware.

"Come on pick up" Jeremy said while holding his cellphone. Aelita was beginning to stir she brought her head up clearly confused she looked at the floor looking for something. She found Jeremy over by the Elevator. Jeremy hung up his phone not leaving a message for Ulrich now Ulrich will never know what has happened. Jeremy tried to stay calm but before he could say anything Aelita spoke.

"Awe, there's' what I need" Aelita said in her cute little (big) voice

As she reached toward Jeremy and she grabbed him. Jeremy couldn't even scream as she carried him towards her. And as she brought him up to big beautiful green eyes looking down at him... oddly. Aelita was looking down at Jeremy with a strange look of desire. Jeremy didn't know what else to call it.

Jeremy whispered one word "Please" And Aelita smiled her lovely trademark smile.

[Enjoy it I thought the ending is very inauspicious. Thanks OverRunner but your review isn't quite what I was looking for. Still you have Honorable mention]

[* World war Xana those lives lost are not brought back to life so those who all didn't return were thought o have died of a mysterious plague. Find out what is wrong with this chapter and I will mention you in my next update.]


	2. Big problem bigger Aelita

**I own nothing but Franklin Grace, Legio Aurum Corona, and this version of the Confederate states of America enjoy and review. Oh and Honorable mention to Overrunner for finding something wrong with my story. But there is still something to find. I'll give you a hint it has to do with Frank Grace.  
**

* * *

**Big Problem, Bigger Aelita**

While Jeremy is in the factory with Aelita here is what happened to the rest of the gang.

**Ulrich POV**

After Penkak Silat practice I walk over to my phone to see if Jeremy left a message there was none so I walked to the airport with Odd.

Odd is going to visit his family in Italy for spring break.

I am going back to Germany my Father has become a better person since my grades improved so I'm actually looking forward to going home for once.

We all agreed if Jeremy left no message by the time Odd and I had to leave we aren't going to be needed on Lyoko until spring break is over.

Even though Jeremy, Yumi, Laura, Aelita, and even Frank all claim this to be true I just don't know.

This story seems to strange even for our lives. On my way to Berlin on the airplane i look at my phone which had one message and one picture.

SOS Laura.

**Frank POV **

I have my own room in Kadic academy an apparently rare occurrence. I don't mind most foreigners don't treat Confederates as normal people.

Even though our people banned slavery almost 150 years ago the Unionist still see us as racist backwards people.

I don't mind I was born with Aspergers syndrome so most people already treat me as a freak.

My father died over a decade ago some service with a French government project known as Project Carthage.

Personally I don't care it took my mother and Uncle to see my potential.

I've served in the Confederate army for 3 years now and I'm only 16 most boys start at 16.

Ever since the days of the Civil war most teenagers serve in the Confederate army for at least 3 years usually starting at 16.

My room is pretty simple, a Lone star republic flag, (Texas state flag) is on one wall a desk with a computer on it, and cabinets for clothes.

I am laying on my bed eyes close listening to the conversation next door. Even though they are whispering I can hear them thanks to my hypersensitivity.

"Did, Jeremy call?" the brown headed kid with the purple splotch asked the one known as Ulrich.

"No, that means we don't have to go to the factory Xana isn't attacking." was answered.

Soon after they leave. I think about it for a minute then I decide to pull out my back pack.

Not the one I use for school but the one assigned to me by my Lt. general Robert E. Lee 6th. In it is the one letter I got from my father years ago.

It describes the school, a nearby Renault factory, and most importantly a name XANA.

Underneath the letter is another gift from my mother a silver bracelet worn by my famous ancestor _Argentum Immensus Dignitus _an important soldier during the Civil war.

Engraved on it is a sentence

Find Franz Hopper

I have no idea what this means.

Either way I bring all these things that are in my backpack including one last thing that i received for my 3 years in the 13th Lone star Brigade.

With all these items on my backpack I travel to a sewer entrance shown in my letter.

On my way there I briefly wonder what am I going to find at the factory. "_Nothing I've probably haven't seen before." _ And it turns out I was wrong.

**Jeremy POV**

Aelita is holding me up to her face. Her beautiful features blown up over a hundred times.

Her lovely green eyes, her glossy pink hair, and pink eyebrows ( results of her newly written genetic code every hair on her body is pink).

Her eyes seemed to be shining with an inner light. She smiles to me her signature toothy smile before she gently puts me down in front of her.

She sits up sitting crossed legged before she speaks thankfully quietly.

"Jeremy, what happened to me, and is the same thing happening to Yumi over there?"

At that moment Yumi had managed to stop growing and was beginning to stir but she was also a little over 20 meters tall.

I looked at Aelita and answered in a normal voice but Aelita had to lean in to hear me as though I was whispering.

"I'm not sure Aelita, I think there is an error in the false source code I made for you and Yumi. I don't know how we are going to fix this especially considering the fact you two are too big for the scanners." I told Aelita

"Yeah Jeremy hope you can manage that." Yumi said having just woke up and was leaning up slightly.

"I think I have an idea." Frank said having walked in a minute go and seeing the whole conversation.

"Oh,no." I said. Now the secret is in jeopardy, but i didn't realize that Frank is just the beginning of the problem.

**Laura POV**

I snuck into the factory behind Jeremy and the other girls. I was curious besides not like they treat me like a full member any way.

I stayed upstairs when i saw Yumi and Aelita exit the elevator I noticed that Aelita was at least 2 meters tall and Yumi a little under that then they both passed out.

I watched as Aelita grew her body pushed Yumi to the other side of the factory.

I quickly deducted that it was the false source code program Jeremy and I have been working on for weeks.

Once I figured that out I took one of the passages down into the computer lab.

Jeremy had already left I did some typing on the super computer I got it ready to inject the false codes into myself.

With a little bit of variance; I doubled the source codes and I also gave it a time delay enough to have me be able to sneak out of the factory.

Now Jeremy will have to pay attention to me instead of his little princess.

After all the bigger you are the hotter you are, right?

Right before I went down stairs I looked on a security camera upstairs and I saw that strange new kid doing something on the arms of Aelita and Yumi.

It doesn't matter not anymore.

I took the elevator down into the scanner room where I had the codes injected into me.

When I left the scanner I noticed the room looked a little bit smaller proving that i have grown.

I took the elevator back into the super computer room where I took the secret passage back into the top floor where I walked back into Kadic grounds.

I just made it past the sewer entrance when i began to feel light headed.

Quickly I laid down as I started to grow so my head wouldn't be hurt.

My last thought before I pass out is "I wonder if Jeremy will pay attention to me out now?" then the darkness came.


	3. Explanation

**[Enjoy. Also no one has yet figured out what was wrong with my story to begin with. If no one figures it out I will tell you with the final chapter]**

* * *

Chapter 3:Explanation

**Aelita POV**

I'm not normally an angry person but when I saw this Kid just walk into the factory. I kind of panicked.

Jeremy looked at this new kid about 5 foot 7 a cowboy hat blue jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt in spite of the warm weather.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asks Frank.

Frank stood at the edge of the terrace and looked at us both right in the eye. He didn't seem scared. He did seem concerned about us though.

"None of you answered my question, do you want my help?" he asked us.

He had no obvious tone just a monotone that seemed to be the only way he could speak.

Jeremy looks at Yumi then me then he looks at Frank sighs and says

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can but just know this, I already know you are fighting a demonic artificial intelligence in a virtual universe. You have been fighting him for close to 3 years now. Recently he triggered a world war that killed close to to 3 billion people. Then you launched a return to the past that erased memories but wouldn't bring the dead back to life. Oh the artificial intelligence's name is Xana."

Jeremy looked shocked at Frank I also stared at him I saw Yumi's look of aggression at this kid.

He must have seen it too because he took a casual step away from Yumi.

Jeremy finally spoke "How did you know all that? Are you working with Professor Tyrone?"

Frank looked at Jeremy seeming to be mystified.

"Your friends talked about it in their dorms. I wasn't eavesdropping I'm hypersensitive. So I can hear things like that fairly easily. also I don't know of any Professor Tyrone."

"I'll squish him!" I yelled.

Normally I wouldn't do this but I wasn't feeling like myself clearly there is something wrong with my hormones.

I wasn't thinking of this as I did it. I tried to swat Frank. He just rolled out of my way.

Yumi also tried to kill the Confederate teen.

All the while Jeremy is yelling.

Frank rolled out of my hand again.

He then looked me in my massive eyes like he felt sorry for me.

I was confused by this expression but that didn't stop my hand.

"Forgive me!" Frank yelled as he ran towards me and jumped right into my face.

He landed on my collar bone then he slid down the front of my jacket then he jumped off once he reached my stomach and lands right on top of Yumi's knee.

Then he turned toward Yumi and simply said

"I would appreciate it if you stopped."

Yumi's mouth dropped open clearly in awe.

"How did you do that?" Yumi asked.

"Do you want my help or not?" Frank asked surprisingly patiently.

Yumi nodded mouth wide open as did Jeremy so i had no choice but to nod as well.

"Good let's see what we can do" Frank said as he pulled a familiar object out of his backpack.

**Ulrich POV**

* * *

The picture I had on my phone was one of Laura standing over to the administration building.

Only it looks like she was taller then the building. I shrugged

"Must be a trick with the camera."I thought after all no person could be that tall could they?

* * *

**Jeremy POV**

I watched as Frank pulled out some material to test blood out of his backpack.

He then walked up to both Yumi and Aelita and when he stood on their arms he took a blood sample.

I don't understand how this kid could remain unafraid I mean these girls almost killed him and here he is trying to fix them.

* * *

**Medical results of Yumi and Aelita**

Normal oddly enough. There are traces however of increased electrical charge.

Increased traces of Oxytocin and estrogen. Hormones appear to be increasing over time. This is real bad.

* * *

**Jeremy POV**

As Frank tells Jeremy what he found in the girls blood stream they both go down to the super computer room.

Frank works and the computer and tells me.

"Why didn't you tell me you ran this program on 3 girls?"

I tell Frank that I didn't then the news window pops up and there is Laura.

Standing over Kadic taller then Kadic!

Ironically she is waving at the camera "Hope you can see me Jeremy".

"Oh no" I said then Xana decided to activate a tower.

I look at the Screen and decided that we are in trouble.

**XANA POV**

Ulrich and Odd are out of the country they can't harm me now.

Also with Aelita and Yumi too big to fit in the scanners I can launch an attack.

Let's use this new boy against the all mighty Jeremy.

The tower on Lyoko turns red before I send a specter to the now boy.

The dark specter infiltrates his body the boy collapses on the ground and screams.

No matter I will take his boy soon enough.

No matter how strong his will.

[**AN I love my fans please continue to enjoy.]**


	4. Crisis is spelled L A U R A

Meanwhile at Kadic

**Laura POV**

I woke up in the garden at Kadic.

I realized that I am bigger then the trees. I lean up a little bit.

Then I remember why I chose to be 120 feet tall(40 meters.) I smile devilishly now to make Jeremy notice me.

Yeah I know not the smartest thing to do but hey, I wasn't thinking normally, apparently being gigantic can do that to you.

I stand up. All the little people see me then run away.

Let them run I have nothing to worry about.

Then I began walking to the factory to confront Jeremy.

Kadic gets in my way.

I pause for a moment before I decide to step over Kadic.

A little strange choice but then I saw a news camera looking at me I smile and wave at the camera like a little girl.

"Hi, Jeremy! I hope your watching."

I say to the camera I take a few more steps before I arrive at the factory.

There I take a good long look at it before I decide what to do.

I'll just take the roof off. I grab the roof and rip it off.

Relatively easy thing to do before I toss it in the river. I look down on a confused Aelita and Yumi.

I smile down at them. Then I pick them up by the scruffs of their necks.

Even though they are half my size I lift them like they are stuffed bears.

I realize somehow the false source codes made me stronger then usual.

I then casually toss Yumi over my shoulder maybe about 6 blocks she crushes a few buildings. I laugh before speaking to Aelita

"I guess Jeremy's little princess isn't strong enough to protect herself, so how can she protect her **little boyfriend?" **

Aelita's eyes dawn with recognition before she screams for Yumi to get up.

I then lift Aelita and place her head under the river.

I feel her struggling my heart burns with a passion I never felt before.

As I laugh at Aelita's suffering I didn't see the black specter sneak up behind me.

* * *

**XANA POV  
**

I was so close to killing Jeremy with this new Host.

But I saw Aelita above getting strangled by the blonde girl Laura.

As much as I hated the Lyoko warriors I needed them alive to steal the source codes.

Reluctantly I left Mr. Grace, interesting kid.

A perfect host for the next attack.

I sent my specter up to the giant girl Laura.

I 'see' the false source codes in her body.

The specter attaches to her leg and "devours" the false codes.

There is an unfortunate limit of Codes I can consume before the specter 'dies'.

I can't launch a proper attack for a long time the codes scramble my interface.

As I take codes Laura shrinks before me.

She goes down to 20 meters tall Aelita burst above the surface again.

I salute before my specter is destroyed.

I hope they can defeat Laura quickly.

The codes are self-regenerating.

Laura is going to slowly grow back up to 40 meters.

Not just that but Jeremy also doesn't realize the girls are still growing albeit slowly.

Soon the Codes will be made into a permanent part of their structure.

They better be able to defeat Laura before that.

The last thing I 'saw' before being dissolved is Aelita standing ready to face off with Laura both of them with their ankles in the river Seine.

* * *

**Part 2 Aelita Vs. Laura**

**Aelita POV **

I was sitting with Yumi as Jeremy and Frank went down started we started talking.

"So Yumi how are things with you and Ulrich?" I asked.

Normally I wouldn't be this curious but somehow I was hungering to know.

Yumi then takes a long look that made me regret asking but just before she answers the roof of the factory gets ripped off.

I look up into the sudden bright light. I see a familiar figure looks down on us.

Laura's figure only she is twice as big as I am. Laura reaches down and picks up Yumi.

Yumi gets tossed into the distance I can't see what is happening but it sounds like Yumi has crushed a few buildings.

Laura has picked me up and brought me up to her face she sneers a little and says

"I guess Jeremy's little princess isn't strong enough to protect herself, so how can she protect her little boy friend."

I then realized what Laura was planning for Jeremy and it wasn't good.

Next thing I know I'm being held under water and as I struggle Laura's grip seems to slip away I quickly get up.

I see Xana salute as it disappears.

I also face down a Laura my own size not sure what Xana did but it is clearly only temporary.

Laura gradually begins to grow right in front of my eyes.

My ankles in the Seine river we begin to fight.

I don't remember much of what happened next but as I remember I punched Laura in the face.

Laura stared at me with murderous eyes and grabbed... something and ripped it away from me.

As I stand in shock trying to understand what is happening a bright flash of light came over me.

My next thought was

"Great, now Laura gets Jeremy."

**Return to the Past**

* * *

What is happening in the lab as they went downstairs.

**Frank POV**

Jeremy took me down stairs.

We went up to an old freight elevator he presses the up button.

To go down I don't know why but here are more important things to do is there not.

When we made it to the lab it kind of looks like the lab in Texas.

Except it is a lot smaller and the Hologram projection in the middle is even cooler.

Jeremy looks at my face expecting some kind of reaction.

I don't know the proper reaction to the sense of awe I felt.

So I just smiled, I hope that is the proper look I was supposed to do.

Jeremy shakes his head and brings me up to the computer.

Immediately he brings up the log of what happened before he started doing anything else.

I noticed on the Log the second it was up that the False Source-Codes was used on 3 girls.

But Jeremy was busy checking something so I didn't interrupt.

He checks a program called Return to the Past. He then sighs.

I can't tell whether it is out of relief or anger or what else.

Jeremy turns to me relief clearly in his eyes.

"So, do you have any questions before you forget this all?" Jeremy ask me.

"Yes, actually why didn't you tell me that the program was tested on 3 girls?" I answered.

He looks at me with widening eyes and accelerated breathing.

I'm not an expert with emotions but this is either stress or anger.

A news window pops up on the Supercomputer screen.

I see a blonde girl standing over Kadic academy.

She looks like Laura Gauthier from physics 3rd period.

The girl waves energetically at the camera

"Hi, Jeremy I hope your watching." Laura says to the camera.

I do some estimates she is about 40 meters tall. (135 feet 2 inches) twice the size of Aelita or Yumi. I simply state

"This seems to be a problem."

Then I felt a shock travel up my body it seemed to be freezing my muscles.

I lost sensation quickly out of desperation I puled out my silver bracelet [AN the same bracelet seen in the picture]

I felt an intelligent presence enter my mind I look at Jeremy before I collapse and mutter one word "Xana."

* * *

**XANA POV**

I've entered the Confederate soldier.

Immediately I knew this Human was different from the others.

The Lyoko warriors I can't enter other Humans fall without a fight.

This boy did neither.

I tried to take his mind and immediately I faced him fighting me.

I tried to read his memories i found almost nothing somehow he managed to keep me locked out.

I finally possess his hands and as I reach for Jeremie's throat.

I realize that Laura was strangling Aelita reluctantly I left.

* * *

**Jeremy POV **

I took one second to look at my computer then Xana had to possess Frank to attack me.

Sure why not.

In an instant it was over.

I felt my throat I have a few bruises.

Frank looks at me with I don't know apathy.

This kid doesn't betray emotion.

Frank offers to bring me to a hospital.

I see Aelita and Laura fight.

I press a few buttons just as I hit the enter key.

I glimpse Laura rip something away from Aelita.

I can't see what all I know is there is a flash of light and the next thing I know I am in the computer lab with Aelita and Yumi.

I check my watch Just before I inject the false codes.

I sigh with relief then I took a look at Aelita and Yumi I then realized that they are a little taller then normal.

"Get upstairs now!" I yell thankfully the elevator brings us up just before they start growing. I pull out my phone and call Laura

"Hello?" she asks

"Come down to the factory we have a BIG problem." I say. As I hang up I wonder can we find a cure.

"The Return to The Past should have worked." I told the growing girls.

Meanwhile: In the digital sea Xana is watching this event with interest waiting to see if he could take advantage of this situation.

[**The battle begins but the story is just getting started. Enjoy Next i show Jeremy is going to TRY to fix this problem Please PM ideas on how it can be messed up I love feed back]**


	5. Cotillion

**The Cotillion **

* * *

**Ulrich POV **

There was a flash of light now I found myself at the Pencak Silat competition.

I look in the face of my opponent I take him down easily.

I don't know what the problem is but if there was a return to the past then the problem is fixed.

Jim interrupts the match

"I have just received word that there is going to be a dance, a cotillion. Ah that reminds me of my time in South America."

Odd smiles up from the audience (he got knocked out in the first round)

"Really? What happened?"

Jim then stutters "I'd rather not talk about it."

Everyone laugh even I smile, but then I realized there wasn't a dance before.

I think about it for a second then shrug.

Xana wouldn't cause a dance but maybe prevent a dance.

The new kid walks into the gym.

He bows before Jim.

He then asks

"May I join your competition; I don't know Pencak Silat but i do know the old Confederate fighting style."

Jim looks at this kid then shrugs.

"Sure, you can be partnered up with Stern over there, careful he's tough."

Frank (the new kids name) walks over walks over to my mat and bows real quick.

He then looks at my face.

I see no emotion at all.

He's probably trying to psych me out.

Frank then whispers "Forgive me, I promise no killing blows and no permanent damage."

I am shocked by his words.

Then Jim announces to begin.

I try to kick the Confederate in the chest.

Training on Lyoko makes me a lot stronger and faster then any normal human.

Frank dodges it with ease then he thrust his fist into my spine.

How he got behind me so quickly I won't know.

All I know is now that I am down.

Frank then looks down at me not with sympathy, or anger, or anything really.

He offers me his hand and pulls me up.

Jim is applauding Frank.

"I've never seen anyone move that fast before." Jim loudly announces.

I hide my face it's turning red.

I used to be one of the best fighters both on Kadic and Lyoko.

And this back-country Einstein walks onto Kadic and beats me like I am an amateur.

Frank turns to me "Congratulations Ulrich, you fought extremely well."

I don't listen I run to my room and pack so does Odd trying to cheer me up.

I leave even earlier to the airport.

Odd joins me.

Trying to cheer me up unlike before Odd and I don't speak about Xana.

I don't realize until later the incident at the factory because both Odd and I kept our phones off.

* * *

**Frank POV**

I left the martial arts competition. It was won too easily.

My Confederate training gave me a huge edge.

I mean only one kid came close to me Ulrich Stern and even then I wasn't even moving half speed.

I spy Laura on my way to my dorm.

"Hey Laura, you ready for the Cotillion later." I asked Laura earlier to go with me.

She said yes.

Probably helps her father is friends with my uncle.

Laura absently nods she turns to me for a second.

She blinks one eye then the other she inhales sharply then speaks.

"I'm so sorry Frank but I am needed for a thing."

Most people might treat this suspiciously I just shrug

"Go, ahead if it's important don't let me distract you." I answer back.

Laura then pauses and takes a good long look at me then says.

"If you want you can go to the dance with someone else."

Laura then leaves I thought for a second she looked taller walking away then she did walking towards me.

I then head off to my room to set up my computer.

Maybe someone else will go to the cotillion with me.

As I walked into the dormitory building a little girl (in size not age) walks up to me.

She has a green scarf and pinkish red hair.

She walks up to me clearly embarrassed.

Her face turns red as she starts to stutter.

"Uh, Frank I was wondering if, uh you would go to the cotillion with me?"

Behind Milly (the girls name) Sissi the principals daughter is laughing.

I quickly put the pieces together Milly is going to be embarrassed if I say no.

I take a knee and look Milly in the eye, then I took her right hand as is customary in Texas and then I say.

"Sure, I would be honored to go to the Cotillion with you Milly Solovieff."

Milly's eyes go wide and then she embraces me with tears going down her face.

"Thank-you, thank-you your so much nicer then those other big kids."

I wait for her to finish then she finally lets go smiling.

Sissi in in the background is going "What?"

Clearly not expecting kindness from me. But that is what I am kind.

"Milly," I say "the dance is an hour and 15 minutes. I am going up to my room to get ready. Where do you want to meet?"

Milly looks down at her shoes then at the wall then finally at my face.

It is almost like Milly is... no she couldn't be.

"How, about up in my room girls floor room 4."

I think about it for a second. Then I said

"Sure, no problem."

Milly then ran to her friend Tamiya probably to tell her about her date to the cotillion.

I then stood up Milly and Tamiya are half my size.

Yet they are only a year younger.

I look at my watch 5:45 only an hour and 15 minutes to get ready.

I take a shower then go into my room I choose my gray suit.

Yeah, I know obvious isn't it.

I then look at my watch I had 5 minutes before 6:45.

I took one last look at my room then I leave.

And I won't return for a long time.

* * *

**Milly POV**

I ran up to the room I shared with Tamiya my best friend.

I gleefully get changed into the white dress my Mom sent me for my 16th birthday (which is in a month).

I put it on and find out that it is too big.

Immediately I toss the dress onto my bed and start crying.

Tamiya watches but she knows that she can't help with my problem. It doesn't matter anyway.

"I want to be big, I wanna be big I'm older than Sissi why am I the height of a fifth grader?"

I cry out. After a while I stop crying then I change into an older dress of mine it fits perfectly.

Even that brings a tear to my eye this dress was from when I turned 10 it fits now just as well as it did then.

I look at the clock 6:45 almost time for the dance.

I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in." I say.

The door opens and there stands Frank he no longer wears the cowboy hat.

His suit is a shade of gray.

I smile this is my first dance (unless you count Ulrich).

He then offers me his arm such a gentleman.

I have to reach up considering I only go up to about half is height.

Now we march down to the dance.

I feel so excited I actually felt like there was a little electric shock.

After the feeling of shock it felt a little like I no longer needed to reach up quite as high.

* * *

**XANA POV**

Milly doesn't know this but I saw her throw her tantrum, so she wants to be bigger.

Jeremie's false codes will be perfect for her.

I prepare to activate a tower Jeremie thinks the only way to get the false codes is in a scanner.

However since I absorbed Laura's source codes I have the ability to re-inject those codes I stolen into someone else.

Also the codes are self-regenerating that now means if Milly gets Laura's source codes she will be 40 meters tall and in time will grow even larger.

They are going to the cotillion at the gym lets get to them before then.

Frank opens up the room door.

Before Milly has time to grab Franks arm I discreetly attach to Milly's leg and inject the false codes into her.

The process scatters the specter I don't mind soon Milly will be towering over the Lyoko warriors.

Now Milly marches down with Frank oblivious to the fact of what just happened.

Also I added a few improvements to the codes.

Let the battle begin.

* * *

**[AN thank you to all my fans also thank you to aestas241 for figuring out that in this story there is 'alternative' history, ON that happy note have a great day pleas follow, review and PM I love criticisms it tells me how I can be better. **


	6. At the Cotillion

**At the Cotillion (part 1 of the chapter)**

* * *

**Milly POV  
**

Here I am holding Frank' s arm as we walk down to the gymnasium turned into a ballroom. We arrive just as the doors open.

Frank walks up to the door handing Jim the tickets; Jim holds the tickets up to the light trying to see if they are fake.

They pass his little test as Jim tears the ticket in half and hands us our half of the tickets. Jim looks at me and says

"Ms. Solovieff your dress is nice, but almost breaks the dress code of not having dresses higher then your knees."

I look down at my dress strange I was pretty sure earlier that it covered my ankles earlier but now the dress was about 3 inches beneath my knees.

Huh apparently I did grow from my tenth birthday. Frank just looks at Jim thanks him for his input and heads inside.

He offers me his arm again just before we go in. Oddly enough it didn't feel like I had to reach up quite as high as before. Frank looks at me and then smiles.

"I hope you're going to have fun Milly." He said to me although I am a bit distracted.

I know earlier I barely came up to his belt but now I am almost eye level with his chest. But I let go of the thought so what if I have a growth spurt.

The music starts a waltz. A well known dance in both Russia and Texas.

Thankfully both Frank and I knew it well. We start dancing as time goes on I feel less and less awkward in Franks arms.

Frank spins me once I'm eye level with his chest.

Frank spins me again the other way I'm eye level with his neck.

I am spun again coming looking Frank in his deep brown eyes filled with wonder and innocent curiosity.

I spin for the last time and at the end of my turn I kiss Frank I don't know why. It just felt... right. I hear a tearing sound.

I open my eyes before I realize I was leaning down to kiss Frank. My dress I realize is starting to tear!

Not all of it thank-god. However I clearly realize that here I am already 5 inches taller then Frank. What am I going to do?

My dress is above my knees heck it's almost above my thighs. I look down at Frank I'm looking down at Frank.

Oh my God! I'm looking down on Frank. Even as I watch I can feel my clothes getting tighter and tighter.

I look frantically around there's got to be a way out. Frank looks up at me betraying no emotion what so ever.

He grabs my hands now bigger then his he pulls me close and whispers.

"We are going to leave without drawing attention but we need to do it by dancing."

The waltz has ended and a tango beat has begun. Frank smiles at me like nothing has gone wrong and begins to dance to the exit.

Lucky for us Jim is distracted screaming at Sissi something about her dress being too small.

It would be ironic if he saw me. My dress is practically shrinking off of me.

The strobe lights flash on and off making my growing less obvious I hope.

But still every time a light came back on; I noticed that Frank is growing smaller.

We finally make it to the exit I have to duck but I fit through barely*. Not knowing what to do I ran to the woods.

Each step I made more noise. I finally hid behind the trees by the old sewer entrance.

I lost Frank a little while back. I lost most of my dress but the important parts are covered.

I stand almost as tall as the trees maybe 10 meters tall and my body is still growing. With an occasional tear in my already shredded dress.

I sit down cross legged not knowing what to do. I just start tearing up.

"This is all my fault." I say to no one my tears fall on the ground making large splashes as they

"No, it isn't." A small voice says I assume it's in my head.

"Yes, it is I wanted to be big and now I'm 20 meters tall!" I have no idea how no one heard that.

"No, you wanted something to improve your life what happened here has nothing to do with it."

Now I know the voice isn't in my head. I look around and see Frank walking towards me very calmly.

I blush worried about what Frank is seeing. Frank speaks,

"No, don't worry it is too dark I can only see an outline and hear your remarkable voice."

"Where am I going to go I don't exactly blend you know." Frank pauses for a second then says

"What about the old Renault factory it should be big enough for you to fit into." I think for a second before I answer.

"Okay, but will you come with me?"

Frank nods "Absolutely."

"So how should we get there?" Frank asks me. I reach out my hand and gently grab him.

I stand up towering over the trees I am easily 40 meters tall.

Frank fits easily in my hand like a piece of candy.

I take several quiet steps and soon we are the River Seine I gently step into the river which comes up to my ankles.

I lift my hand with Frank in it and bring him up to my face.

"Thank-you Frank." I whisper to him. Before I gently kissed him.

As I brought my hand away from my face I realize Frank is missing.

**[Sneak Peek of a future Chapter soon to be here. PM or review Ideas on what to do next. There are no bad Ideas. Oh yeah Personal thanks to Yoru no Sakka for helping me with my chapter design. You all should check his/her stories out. You all have one day until I update maybe less.]  
**


	7. Big Milly

**Part 2 At the Factory**

**[For convience sakes the times will be listed at the beginning of all scenes]**

**Several Hours earlier Laura POV**

_**6:00 PM  
**_

I'm marching my way to the factory. I don't like the way Jeremy said we have a big problem.

Also even though I know there was a return to the past. I can't remember at all what happened to trigger it.

I finally make it to the factory and I see standing there a gigantic Aelita and gigantic Yumi!

They are at least 20 meters tall. They are also not happy they glare at me with more fury then I've ever seen before.

Jeremy stands on Aelita's shoulder looking sorry for me.

"What on Earth happened?" I asked them while silently praying that they won't crush me.

Aelita tries to swat at me. I duck barely in time.

Now I try to run as fast as I can.

Instead Yumi grabs my legs and brings me up to her face.

Her normally short hair longer then I am tall. Her expression that betrays no emotion.

Yet even dangling before her like a bug. I realized that I too was growing.

Not enough to be obvious just enough that I know that I am.

"Put her down!" Jeremy ordered. Yumi looks at Jeremy confused then reluctantly put me down gently.

Why Yumi listened to Jeremy I'll never know. I mean she could squash him easily.

Once I was placed on the ground I stood up. Yup I'm definitely growing.

Already I'm at least 3 meters tall. Jeremy shakes his head and asks

"Do you really not remember what you did?" I just shake my head.

"Ow" I yell I just banged my head on the bottom of the balcony I sit down so my head won't get hurt.

"You're growing because the false source codes that were meant to protect the source codes in Aelita and Yumi they cause growth."

"But Jeremy that shouldn't be possible the laws of physics say so." I tell him by now I've stopped growing.

I have to hunch over so I won't hit the ceiling. Yumi and Aelita are half my size Jeremy is miniscule.

"Also you tried to kill Yumi and Aelita before we launched a return to the past."

My jaw drops, "I wouldn't, how, why, I would have remembered."

Jeremy shakes his head, "I don't know why you don't remember but we need to fix this."

Aelita finally perks up "Well at least it can't get any worse."

Yumi shushes Aelita "Aelita you know to never say that."

Nothing much happens for a while. Jeremy goes downstairs to see if he can solve the problem.

**_8:00 PM_**

* * *

I am laying down very carefully trying to avoid crushing Aelita or Yumi.

Even so we are all tired and begin to fall asleep.

As I start to sleep an involuntary twitch almost knocks Aelita off my leg.

"Heh!"

"Sorry." I answer we all hear splashing outside.

Aelita stands up and looks through the entrance she turns pale.

I look through the entrance and I see Milly slashing in the Seine panicking.

She is gigantic at least as tall as me.

Yumi's shoulders slump "Great who's next Sissi?"

**Milly POV**

* * *

I didn't mean to eat Frank! I stand there not sure what to do I stare at my empty hand wondering.

What in the world am I going to do when I hear a tiny voice.

"Excuse me Milly I'm sorry to disturb you but I am stuck on your upper lip."

I reach up and gently feel around before I find Frank.

I pull him off he's covered in lipstick but otherwise unhurt.

He looks me in the eyes and says

"I would appreciate it if you resist the impulse to kiss me until we at least get to the factory."

"So sorry Frank." I tell him. I take a few more strides and we make it to the factory.

**[I need idea's I mean I got nothing at all right now. If you have idea's please suggest.]**

**[Oh yeah Personal thanks to Yoru no Sakka for helping me with my chapter design. You all should check his/her stories out.]  
**


	8. Notes

**Authors note:**

I will have to end this story now I have limited time for it and so many people are begging me to take it here is the compromise I will make a final chapter where everything gets wrapped up.

But After that the story will continue no longer. A resolution then I will continue on with my crossover with World War Z and code lyoko and start a Crossover with Marvel Zombies and Code Lyoko (sensing a theme here?) Well hopefully today will end with the last chapter. (school won't elet me update there) Well good day to all my fans and random people who just like the story.


End file.
